Never Listening
by Kendall94
Summary: Bella is kicked out of her house because she is pregnant. Charlie said that she can’t come home until she find out who the father is, but every time she tries to tell someone why she doesn’t know they won’t stop and listen to her.
1. Chapter 1

**3personPOV**

It was quit in the little town called Forks. It was a rare sunny day, so everyone was outside. The kids were outside playing with each other, teenager were playing football or hanging out with each other. The Cullens were outside, Esme and Carlisle were working on the yard and their kids were playing football or reading fashion magazine. The Cullens have a neighbor. The Chief of Police, Charlie Swan, and his daughter, Bella Swan. Charlie is a kind of guy that never raises his voice unless he has to deal with a criminal. He is gentle and he raised Bella really well…or so everyone thought.

Bella went to him that day to talk to him about something. She didn't tell anyone and she thought she wouldn't have to. That was all until she found something out that will change her life forever.

Esme was just coming back out with water for her family when the yelling started. Everyone on the street stopped to listen to what was being said.

"YOU'RE WHAT?!?!" It was the Chief. He was being so loud that the whole street could hear him. Everyone stopped everything they were doing and came close to the house to hear what was troubling the Chief. Soon the street in front of the Chief's house was crowd by people. The Cullens were so close that they got front row in this. Then the yelling started again.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME ISABELLA!! HOW COUD YOU DO THIS TO ME??? YOU'RE JUST 16 YEARS OLD!!! WHO THE HELL IS THE FATHER!?!?!" By now everyone on the street know that Bella was pregnant. It became quit as Bella answered her dad. "WHAT!!!! WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW WHO THE FATHER IS????" It was quit again as Bella answered. The next thing people hear was a crash, Bella scramming, and a few words that no one could understand. Everyone started to get worried. They know that the Chief would never hurt Bella but when he is mad there is no stopping him.

Then the front door flies open and the Chief is throwing Bella out of the house. She lands on the ground and rolls just a little. She slowly gets up and looks at her dad. Then he yells at her more. "TELL ME WHO THE FATHER IS ISABELLA OR YOU ARE NEVER ALOUND IN THIS HOUSE AGAIN!!!" Bella just looks at him and then says, "BUT I DON'T KNOW WHO THE FATHER IS BECA-." The chief doesn't let her finish. "I DON'T WANT TO KNOW HOW MANY GUYS YOU FUCKED. FIND OUT WHO THE FATHER IS AND THEN MAYBE I'LL LET YOU COME BACK HOME." Bella starts running to the door but the Chief shuts the door before she could get to it.

"DADDY PLEASE DON'T DO THIS TO ME!!! I NEED YOU!!!" Bella starts to cry and bagging on the door, yelling at her daddy to let her in. The Chief just shuts all the windows and doesn't answer her back. Bella is left on the front porch alone for the next 15 minutes until Jacob, her boyfriend, shows up.


	2. Chapter 2

**3rdpersonPOV**

15 minutes after Bella was left on the front porch to cry Jacob showed up. When Bella saw him pull up in his car she got up and ran to him crying. Jacob didn't want that. Jacob pushed her away from him and started to yell at her. "WHAT THE HELL YOU FUCKIN WHORE!!! I JUST GOT A CALL FROM YOUR DAD SAYING YOU'RE PREGNANT!!! IS THAT WHY YOU WOULD NEVER KISS ME OR DO ANYTHING ELSE…BECAUSE YOU HAD SOMEONE ELSE TO DO ALL THAT STUFF WITH!!!!" Bella just looked at him not knowing what to say. "THAT IS WHAT I THOUGHT!!! JUST TELL ME ONE THING BELLA, WHO IS THE FUCKING FATHER!!" It took Bella a few minutes for her to answer. "I don't know who the father is." Jacob didn't like that answer. "BULLSHIT YOU DON'T KNOW BELLA! JUST TELL ME WHO THE FUCKING FATHER IS!!" Bella didn't wait this time in answering him. "BUT I DON'T KNOW WHO THE FATHER IS BECA-" Jacob didn't want to hear her reason. "Don't tell me how many guys you fucked Bella. I...I just can't do this anymore." Jacob turns to leave but Bella tries to stop him. "NO!!! YOU CAN"T!! I DON"T HAVE ANY ONE ELSE!!! PLEAES YOU HAVE TO HELP ME!! PLEAES!!" Jacob just got in his car and never looked back. Bella fell to the ground crying.

10 minutes later Bell remembered that the street was crowded with people. She got up and looked at all of them and saw that they were talking to each other about her but she couldn't hear what they were saying. She turned back to the house to look at it one more time when she saw that her dad put a suitcase of her clothes on the lone sometime when she was fighting with Jacob. She looked at the house but didn't see her dad anywhere. Bella walked up to the suitcase and saw that there was an envelope on top of it. She picked it up and read it.

_Dear Bella,_

_ I just want to say that I am very disappointed in you. I can't believe that you went and got yourself pregnant. You are only 16 years old! I may have come on a little strong, but this is for your own good. You may not see it now but someday you will. Here is a little money to start you off with. _

_ Daddy_

Bella pulled out all the money and counted it. $1,000 dollars, that will give her some money to get a hotel room, some food and maybe some to get checked at the doctors from when her dad throw her. Bella grabbed the suitcase and put the envelope in her pocket. She walked over to her car and put the suitcase in the trunk. She took one look at everyone on the street and her eyes landed on the Cullens. Bella looked away after a minute. She got in her car and started to drive away. She knew what she had to do…even if that meant doing it herself.


	3. Chapter 3

**BPOV**

What do you do when everything you have even known is taking away from you in a blink of an eye? Well that is what happened to me. My father, yes father, kicked me out of the house because I am pregnant. He kicked me out of the house because I don't know who the fucking father is. Would you do that to your kid? To make it worse, when I was ready to go, my boyfriend shows up.

My dad called his dad and told him about me, and then his dad told him. They thought it was his and I was just keeping it from them, but when they knew it wasn't Jakes they got madder. I thought Jake would listen to me and understand but I was wrong. He just thought I cheated on him. When he left I was ready to give up already, but I saw what my dad left me. It was nice of him to even do that. He could have not given me anything. But I still don't understand his letter. How could kicking me out of the house be good thing? That just doesn't make any sense.

When I got everything so I could go for good I couldn't help but look at my neighbors. The Cullens are nice, but there is just something about them that drives me crazy. The kids always pick on me at school (they might stop now that I'm pregnant) and Esme and Carlisle are just too nice, don't get me wrong I love Esme like my mother, I would do anything for her, but still. I will help her with anything she needs, even if that meant putting up with her kids. Carlisle, well I see him a lot to. I pretty much live in the hospital he works in. He is a really great person and doctor, but still there is just something.

Their kids aren't really their kids. They are all adopted. Rosalie and Emmett are 17 years old. Emmett is funny and Rosalie is mean and she likes to work on cars. They are boyfriend and girlfriend. Then there is Alice and Jasper, they are 16 and 17 years old. Jasper and Rosalie are twins. Jasper is a freak with the Civil War; he knows everything there is to know about it. Alice is a fashion freak; she knows everything there is to know about fashion and she is always hyper. They are boyfriend and girlfriend. Then last there is Edward. He is 16 years old. Alice and Edward are twins. He is the one that picks on me the most. He has been doing it since we were little when we were forced to play together. The other kids were nice to me until he told them to be mean, and so it has been like that ever since.

Well anyway, sorry for the side track, The Cullens just send off this wave of felling that I'm not use to. I don't know what it is, but it's kind of creepy. So after I looked at them and saw mixed emotion on their face that I couldn't read, I got in my car and drove to the Forks' hotel.

I have been in this hotel room for about 3 weeks now. No one talks to me anymore. The teachers don't even call on me at school. It's like I don't even exist. Lucky for the past 3 weeks I have not been picked on. I guess it is good but it makes me feel like I don't even exist to the Cullens anymore too. Everyone still looks at me and talks about me behind my back, but it's not the same as talking to people.

I went to the doctors, from when dad picked me up and threw me out of the house, a few days ago. Luckily my baby is fine. You may think it is weird that I am keeping the baby because I don't know who the father is, but it's not my baby's fault he end up here. I don't think I would be able to give him up any way. No I don't know if the baby is a boy or girl, but I have this felling that he is a boy.

I haven't been doing a lot of stuff. I go to school then I come back here and look for a job. I hope I can get a job before the baby come because I'm almost out of the money dad gave me. I haven't had any luck but maybe soon I will.

When I was first kicked out I called my mom to see if I can go and stay with her, but that didn't work out well.

_**Flashback**_

_I called mom as soon as I got to the hotel and had something little to eat. _

"_Hello?" I haven't talked to her in months, this may not go well._

"_Hi mom, how are you?" I tried to sound normal but I think it didn't work._

"_Bella? Bella sweetie what is wrong? Is everything ok?" She sounded scared and upset._

"_Well mom, no everything is not good. Um well, dad kicked me out of the house." Again I tried to sound normal but it didn't help._

"_WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE KICKED YOU OUT? WHY WOULD HE DO THAT TO YOU BELLA? WHAT THE HELL DOES HE THINK YOU DID NOW? THAT UNGREATFUL PICE OF SHI-"_

"_Mom stop" I have never heard my mom has a curse word before. "I um, told him something today that got me kicked out."_

"_Well what is it sweetie? What could you have told him so wrong that he kicked you out?" She sounds so sad now. _

"_Well…I…I'm pregnant…and I don't know who the father is so he kicked me out." I said the last part fast I don't even know if she heard me because she is not saying anything. _

_Absolutely nothing…._

_Still nothing….._

_*5 minutes*_

_Still nothing..._

_I started to get worried because my mother always has something to say. "Hello mom?"_

"_I can't believe you Isabella. Why would you go and get yourself pregnant at the age of 16. I thought I taught you better than that. I never want to talk to you again." And just like that, my mother said in a really scary calm voice, she will have nothing to do with me or my baby._

_**End Flashback**_

I have not talked to my mother since. I cried for hours that first night. I cried for the loss of my family and the loss of my life.


	4. Chapter 4

**BPOV**

"Bella?" I looked up to see that everyone in my class was staring at me. "Bella, can you tell me what the answer is?" Oh shit! What did he say? "Do you know the answer or not?" He doesn't sound happy.

"Um, what did you say again?" Yep he's mad.

"I asked if you knew the answer to number 20." Oh that's right we were going over the homework.

"Yes, it's 3428."I hate math, but I got it right. Then the bell rang.

Oh my god I hate school right now. It is really hard to get around right now because how big the baby has got. I'm on my way to lunch right now. I started to think about my job interview after work today during math and got caught, my bad. I have an interview to see if I can work at the local dinner after school until I have the baby. I hope I get it. I was so engrossed in thinking about the job that I ran in to someone and knocked them to the floor.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry I didn't see you there. Are you ok?" I tried to help them up but I couldn't bend down well. "I'm so sorry here let me help you up." When I helped her get up, the best I could, she finally looked at me. "Are you ok? I didn't see you there."

"I'm fine. I was not looking to where I was walking. Are you ok, I didn't hurt you or anything, did I?" I smiled at her and shook my head. I never seen her before, she must be new.

"Are you new?" she shook her head. "Well it's nice to meet you. My name is Isabella but you can call be Bella." She shook my hand and told me her name was Angela Weber. I was about to ask if she need any help finding her next class but we were interrupted.

"Angela there you are. What are you doing over here?" Jessica and The Crew (as they liked to be called) were standing right behind Angela. They were all glaring at me or were looking at Angela. Angela smiled at me and turned to talk to Jessica.

"Sorry Jessica I was on my way to lunch when I was not looking where I was going and ran into Bella." Everyone then turned to glare at me. "I was just about to look for you when you showed up."

"It's ok Angela but I will tell this to you right now. Get away from Isabella. She is known as the slut of the whole town because she got her self pregnant and doesn't know who the father is, so you should stay away from her. No one knows how many disease she has." Ouch that hurt. "So unless you want to get something stay away from her." I was trying hard not to cry right now but these fucking emotions are a pain in the ass.

Angela tuned to look at me and I mean really look at me. I think now she just saw that I was pregnant. When she looked back up at my face I could tell she was struggling on what to do. I answered for her. I walked away and in to the lunch room.

After I got my lunch, sat down, stopped crying I started to eat. I saw a few people looking at me. I'm pretty sure they know what happened with Angela. Jessica is on the biggest gossipers in town and I think some people saw what happened. I just ignored them and started to eat again. I sit along but I guess you could have guessed that. When I was almost done eating I realized that everyone in the lunch room was not saying a word. It was completely quite. Even the few teachers that eat lunch in here were quite. I looked up to see Angela was standing in front of the table. I was confused and when I looked around the room everyone was watching us. I looked back at her to see that she was smiling at me and she had her tray of food with her. I was about to ask what she wanted but she started talking.

"Bella, can I sit here with you today?" I shook my head yes as she sat down. As soon as she sat down everyone in the lunch room started to whisper. "Bella I'm sorry what Jessica said about you back there. That was really mean." I was about to tell her it was not her fault but she went on talking. "I know what you are going to say. It was not my fault but yes it was. If I didn't run into you she would have never said that to you." I was about to say something else but she wouldn't let me. "Can we just start over? For some reason I think you need my help." Wow I didn't know what to say. I looked around the room and saw Jessica and The Crew glaring at me. I looked back at Angela and I saw a girl with a hopeful smile on her face.

For the first time in 4 weeks I smiled for real and told Angela I would love to start over. It would be nice to finally talk to someone.


End file.
